i m just your problem
by Lucy and Molly
Summary: Lucy: Continuación del episodio "lo que fallaba". Molly: One-shot en dos partes. Lucy: Finnceline y Bubeline. Molly: Esperamos que les guste.


Lucy: ¡Hola a todos! *agita sus brazos en señal de saludo*

Molly: Hoy les traemos un one-shot en dos partes.

Lucy: ¿Eso no es un two-shot? o.O

Molly: No -.- *se da un facepalm*

Lucy: ¿Por?

Molly: Porque solo tiene un capitulo -.-

Lucy: Aaaahhh ok ^.^

Molly: Bueno, este one-shot se ambienta justo despues del episodio "lo que fallaba". Y tendrá dos parejas. La primera parte será Bubeline, y la segunda Finnceline.

Lucy: Cada uno que lea la que quiera. :3

Lucy y Molly: ¡Nos vemos al final del capitulo! *se abrazan sonriendo hacia el público*

******capitulo único****parte uno******

En el Dulce Reino, podemos observar a la DP mirando fijamente a la ventana de su habitación. Afuera había una tormenta, la lluvia caía y el viento soplaba con fiereza. El rostro de la princesa reflejaba tristeza y confusión. La princesa suelta un suspiro triste y voltea para entrar en su cama cuando aparece frente a ella la vampira toda mojada y con los ojos rojos, dejando ver que había llorado.

DP: ¿Marceline? -pregunta con una clara preocupación y confusión

De repente la vampira abraza fuertemente a la princesa mientras llora en su hombro; la princesa se sonrojó fuertemente, pero al notar su hombro humedecerse descubrió que la chica estaba llorando y decidió consolarla.

DP: Tranquila Marcy, no pasa nada -dice acariciandole el cabello

La vampira se alejó lentamente de la chica secandose las lágrimas para luego juntar sus labios con los de la princesa. La DP se sonrojó completamente, pero respondió al beso gustosamente. Luego de unos segundos, en los cuales ambas chicas exploraban la boca de la otra, la necesidad de aire se hizo presente y ambas chicas se separaron levemente.

Marceline: ¿Recuerdas que mi canción no abrió la puerta? -pregunta al oído de la princesa

DP: Sí, lo recuerdo -pregunta con un leve tono de confusión

Marceline: Eso fue porque no dige la verdad sobre lo que quería -dice abrazando a la princesa por la cintura, y acercando su rostro

DP: ¿Y...que es lo que quieres? -pregunta suavemente acercando tambien su rostro

La vampira volvió a juntar sus labios con los de Bonnibell, pero con más pasión que anteriormente. Ambas chicas separaron levemente sus rostros, tras varios minutos.

Marceline: A ti...-dice antes de volver a besar a la chica

******capitulo único****fin parte uno******

Lucy: Lamentamos si fue un poco corto, pero mi inspiración es muy breve. -.-

Molly: Bien, ahora viene algo escrito por mí. Lucy, no leas. *la mira por encima de sus hombros*

Lucy: ¿Por? :3 *sonríe tontamente*

Molly: ¡Porque lo digo yo! ¡No leas! *la persigue por toda la sala*

*****capitulo único****parte dos******

Podemos observar a Finn acostado en su cama mirando al techo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. El joven comienza a notar sus ojos pesados pero de repente se gira hacia su mesita de noche y allí ve "el cabello de la DP", lo coge y le da a...¿un botón?. Al darle al botón el cabello se abrió dejando ver que era una caja disfrazada de pelo de Bonnie. En su interior se apreciaba un mechon de cabello color azabache. **[Molly: Esa es mi teoría jejeje me gusta mucho más esto que el que sea cabello de verdad jejeje]** Finn cogió el cabello y lo acercó a su cara, lo olió y lo besó.

Marceline: ¿Así que tú tenías mi mechon de pelo perdido? -pregunta haciendo visible, encontrandose flotando sobre el chico

El joven se sonrojó por completo y rápidamente escondió el machon de pelo debajo de su almohada. Miró a la chica, la cual sonreía con picardía, y se sonrojó más.

Finn: Mar-marceline, ¿q-que haces aquí? -pregunta nerviosamente

La chica sonrió con picardía y se acercó más al chico, el cual, recordemos, estaba debajo de ella. Al final acabó ella senatada encima de él. Ambos se sontenían la mirada, ella con pasión y...¿amor?; y él con nerviosismo y...¿amor?. Ninguno se percataba de la presencia de cierto perro amarillo que los miraba atentamente desde su cajón.

Jake: jejejeje ay finn...mi nene se hace grande jejejeje ^-^...¬¬ no te acerques al nivel 15 -susurra mirando la escena

Marceline: Dime una cosa Finn -dice acercando su rostro al del humano

Finn: Di-dime -dice con las mejillas muy sonrojadas

Marceline: ¿Por qué crees que mi canción no funcionó? -pregunta sonriendo divertida

Finn: Po-porque lo que dijiste no era lo que querías

Marceline: Correcto, ¿algo que tengas que decir? -pregunta acercando un poco más su rostro

Finn: Sí, ¿que quieres entonces? -pregunta acercando su rostro impulsivamente

La vampira juntó sus labios con los del heroe. Finn se sonrojó completamente, pero respondió al beso gustosamente. Luego de unos segundos, en los cuales ambos exploraban la boca del otro, la necesidad de aire se hizo presente y ambos se separaron levemente.

Marceline: A ti...-dice antes de volver a besar al humano

******capitulo único****fin parte dos******

Molly: Bien, espero que les haya gustado.

Lucy: Sigo sin saber por qué no querías que leyera. -.- Y oye, ¿qué es el nivel 15?

Molly: Ya te lo diré cuando seas mayor ¬u¬

Lucy: ¬¬

Lucy y Molly: Esperamos que les gustara *se abrazan mientras saludan al publico*


End file.
